


稀金系列番外：Just One Shot

by Icylily



Series: 稀有金属 Precious Metal [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Possessive Rumlow, Protective Steve Rogers, this one is very personal, 叉冬 - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform, 稀有金属 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icylily/pseuds/Icylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他和他拥有有限的过去和无限的未来。<br/>他和他拥有几个短暂的瞬间。<br/>这是前海德拉特工与秘密武器间不可言说的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	稀金系列番外：Just One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> 盾冬文里的叉冬番外，我觉得我这是在自掘坟墓。  
> 恩如果喜欢你就撒把土。
> 
> 食用说明  
> Shot 1和Shot 2跟整个剧本关联度不大，单独阅读不影响理解。  
> Shot 3开始与主剧情互动，强烈推荐阅读《稀有金属》及《得失寸心知》后再食用。两个都是小中篇，应该不花多少时间。  
> 从正+续篇跟过来的小伙伴注意了，叉冬是单箭头，有肉也不会吃到最后。  
> 以上。

**~ Shot 1 ~**

 

组织教你如何利用资产（的美色）钓上金牌员工。

 

***

那年朗姆洛刚二十出头。

他的职业是介于雇佣兵和赏金猎人之间的自由职业者。

虽然只干了几年，他老谋深算的个性和不怕死的作风已经让他成了这一行中响当当的人物。

听说一些地下中介常常把他的名字和一个叫韦德威尔逊的家伙并列在一起。

朗姆洛并不在乎这些虚名，他只在乎价码。

 

朗姆洛第一次与海德拉打交道，是以contractor的身份帮他们完成某个棘手的任务。

那个叫皮尔斯的家伙很满意他的表现，并流露出把他收归麾下的意愿。

朗姆洛领了报酬后婉言谢绝了，他比较喜欢给自己打工。

皮尔斯笑了笑。

“合作愉快。”他伸出手。

朗姆洛假模假样地捏了捏那只手。

“对了，”他像想起什么似的，没有一下子松开手，“有件有趣的东西，你想不想看？”

朗姆洛狐疑地瞟了他一眼。

这个老狐狸在盘算什么？

“就当作bonus，”他神秘地冲他挤挤眼，“让你见识一下我们的秘密武器。”

朗姆洛抽回手，胳膊交叉放在胸前。

这算什么？杀人灭口前的某种暗示？

“别误会，”皮尔斯像是读懂了他的身体语言，“只是让你观摩一下，没有别的意思。”

“半小时后若我不能毫发无损地走出这里，”他哑着嗓子说，“我有个好哥们，会把最近我干过的那些勾当，以及客户名单，发给几个比较有趣的人。”

“没问题。我保证你是安全的。”

好吧。

朗姆洛承认自己纯粹是被秘密武器这几个词勾起了兴趣。

没救了，自己早晚有一天栽在这上头。

他看着皮尔斯的背影，暗自摇头。

他们下到了地下室里。

 

透过一个直立着的椭圆形棺材的小窗口，朗姆洛第一次见到了资产。

虽然要从那么多冰碴子里辨认出一张人脸不是件容易的事。

“哦，我的老天，”他夸张地吹了一声口哨，“他长得可真……不赖。”

他本来想用“漂亮”，又觉得那个词用来形容一个面目阴沉的男人实在有些奇怪。

“下次启动他的时候，”皮尔斯拍了拍舱盖，“我希望你能在场。”

朗姆洛挑了挑眉。

他没听错吧？这老家伙用了“启动”而不是“起用”？

“你们一起执行任务的场景一定相当精彩。”

离开地下室之前，朗姆洛最后斜了眼那口棺材。

他竟然忘了问皮尔斯好端端地干吗把这家伙冻起来。

 

所谓的下次，具体是一年以后。

朗姆洛以为自己已经把这整件事抛到了脑后，然而当那个号码再度亮起时，地下室里第一眼看见资产时的感觉又像潮水一般涌了回来。

将站在岸边看风景朗姆洛冲了个稀里哗啦。

他几乎没怎么考虑就接了这一单。

于是他就有了相当难忘的一次经历。

 

够狠，够快，够有型。

朗姆洛快给跪了。

这哪里是个人，分明就是个人形兵器。

他忽然明白皮尔斯为什么用秘密武器来形容他。

 

任务结束后的第二天，他用一瓶伏特加买通了实验室的警卫，在资产的冷冻舱旁坐了一夜。

任务结束后的第三天，他请皮尔斯吃了顿饭，顺便递交了求职意向书。

任务结束后的第六十九天，朗姆洛正式成为了一名海德拉特工。

然后他便知道了关于冬日战士的一切。

 

丧心病狂，真是丧心病狂。

他一面翻看着手中的档案，一面摇头。

他竟然跟如此丧病的一群人成为了同事。

然而他选择加入他们的原因，不过是为了离那个怪胎近一点。

他离丧心病狂也不远了吧。

 

打过有限的几次交道后，朗姆洛对组织在取名方面的想象力深表遗憾。

不管是资产还是冬日战士，这些称呼都实在缺乏个人色彩，无法彰显他的魅力。

鉴于他是组织里唯一的正常人，朗姆洛认为他有责任给秘密武器取个像样点的名字。

恰巧最近读的小说里有句威风凛凛的台词：Winter is coming。

你就叫Winter了，他走到他面前，神气活现地宣布。

手臂正在接受维修的资产只是呆滞地看了他一眼。

Winter。

朗姆洛重复了一遍这个名字。

他很满意。

 

**~ Shot 1 END ~**

 

**~ Shot 2 ~**

 

朗姆洛教你如何校准资产。

 

***

资产有个小缺陷。

作为武器的他十分完美，但也不是没有瑕疵的。

资产喜欢看金发碧眼的，男人。

当然不是那种像好色之徒似的满含性暗示的注视。

除了目标资产一般不会对任何人多看一眼，对朗姆洛和他的队友也一样。

只有当金发碧眼的男人出现在视野以内时，他注意到资产的脑袋会往那个方向偏一下，幅度很小，几乎没人察觉。

除非你是那个一直留意着资产的人。

 

哦，还有另外一个缺陷，如果硬要把那个也算作缺陷的话。

资产一般不会对妇女和孩子动手。

除非他们在任务名单上。

即使是第二种情况，他下手的方式也不太一样。

如果对方是男人，他一般不太讲究手法，即使把场面搞得血淋淋也无所谓。

然后朗姆洛就会很恼火，因为清理现场真的很麻烦。

如果对方是妇孺，他一般采用扼杀，那比较费时，但通常不会产生太大痛苦。

此外他还会把视线移到一边，仿佛他不忍心看着这些小东西在他手里逐渐停止呼吸似的。

如同展示着某种荒唐的仁慈。

 

这次的任务是刺杀一名自由派领导人。

上头给的命令是无一活口，也就是，灭门。

他们启用了冬兵，因为目标级别比较高（high profile），动静不能搞太大。

朗姆洛和他的小队在外头的树丛里等了五分钟，直到屋里亮起了一个光点，上下移动了三次。

这是“任务完成”的信号。

朗姆洛挥了挥手，率领队员进入住宅清理现场。

他在一楼大厅转了一圈，没有发现资产。

他皱了皱眉，这家伙又溜到哪去了？

他走到二楼，一个一个房间搜索过去。

终于他在一间刷成蓝色的房间里找到了资产。

他站在那里，月光透过薄薄的窗帘洒在他身上，在他黑色的作战服上镀了一层冰冷的银色。

他低着头，一动不动。

木地板上躺着一个小男孩，他穿着印着泰迪熊的睡衣，光着脚。

他双目紧闭，如同睡着了一样，脖子上有一圈指印。

 

资产没有看那个躺在地上的孩子。

朗姆洛越过他的肩膀，顺着他的视线望去。

他看清了那孩子手里握着的玩偶。

金发碧眼，胳膊上挂着一面画着星星的盾牌。

那是一个美国队长兵人。

他抬起手，从后面盖住了资产的眼睛。

“别看，Winter，”他在他耳边低声说，“别看。”

 

几分钟后，他牵着资产走下楼梯。

他没有把这个报告给皮尔斯。

 

**~ Shot 2 END ~**

 

队三里有一个细节，冬冬在干掉霍华德夫妇时，用的手法是不一样的。

我觉得那是他被压抑的人性在悲泣。

好吧算我粉丝滤镜了，求别掐。

 

 

 

**~ Shot 3 ~**

 

注意有开车镜头，没有开到最后就是。

 

***

朗姆洛教你如何强撩组织一支花。（作者旗帜鲜明地抗议职场性骚扰！）

 

***

和资产合作以来的几次任务都完成得很好，皮尔斯很满意。

除了得到一笔可观的奖金外，朗姆洛还被破格提拔成资产的临时管理员。

因为皮尔斯还有更重要的角色需要扮演，出外勤的时候，资产的使用权便交给了朗姆洛。

他们这次的任务需要在阿姆斯特丹的一家红灯区进行。

目标人物是一间妓院的常客。

所以他们选择了对门的另一家妓院的顶层作为监视地点。

这个地点可真他妈的微妙啊。

 

看见那个充斥着蕾丝与绸缎的桃红色房间的第一眼，朗姆洛就意识到将一群大男人困在这里守上一个星期会有什么样的致命后果。

他大手一挥，两人一组，六小时换一班，轮值。

反正这次的行刺手段是狙击，而资产就是唯一的狙击手。

罗林斯张大了嘴，老大这跟上头交代的不一样诶。

朗姆洛瞪了他一眼。

罗林斯立即开始撕纸片做抽签用的签条。

 

签条做好了。

有个问题，行动队的总人数是个奇数。

队员们你看看我我看看你，谁都不想跟资产单独呆在这么个鬼地方。

朗姆洛只好当仁不让地发扬风格。

不愧是老大。

队员们纷纷点头，露出了崇拜的眼神。

朗姆洛被个人崇拜冲昏了头，干脆接下了第一班。

老大是最棒的。

队员们感激涕零地鱼贯穿出，杀向花街柳巷的温柔战场。

那副猴急劲看得朗姆洛直摇头。

一群有异性没人性的小杂种。

 

他转过头，资产已经在窗口架好了枪。

他扬了扬眉，一向伸手党的资产居然自己动起手来，看来他对狙击的确爱得深沉。

他当然知道资产的前身是名狙击手，还是顶尖水平的。

“这么早就架起来了，”他吹了声口哨，“对面还没开业呢。”

资产没反应。

朗姆洛大摇大摆地走近。

“哟，还挺有脾气。”

“胡子刮得挺干净，看来总部的待遇还行。”

“这头发多久剪一次？也是那群书呆子负责打理？”

“这发卷是天生的？怎么卷的方向不太一致？”

“走开，”资产不耐烦地挥手，仿佛他是一只恼人的苍蝇，“别打扰我。”

嘿，幸好是用英语说的。

资产的英语有布鲁克林口音。

“叫我朗姆洛，”他走到他身后，弯下腰，将下巴搁在他头顶，胳膊撑着窗台，“告诉你多少次了，Winter。”

他感觉到下巴那里传来了一阵杀意。

他可不怕招惹资产，他现在可是他的管理员。

况且朗姆洛这个名字又没出现在任务名单上。

 

朗姆洛保持着这个姿势直到夜幕降临，Winter的头发软软的，感觉不错。

妓院门口的霓虹灯一盏盏亮起。

桃红色的墙壁很薄，于是他们就能听见各种各样的，声音。

“老大你也该找个妞放松一下。”

他想起罗林斯出门前对他说的一句话。

嗯，这小子算是他们之中唯一还有点良心的小杂种。

他有点后悔，或许这次他应该听罗林斯的，他是个健康的成年男人，而上次他跟女人在一起是……什么时候来着？

“你他妈什么意思？”

下巴一空，接着他就对上了资产气鼓鼓的眼睛。

他这才发现自己的手已经不知不觉地滑进了资产的战斗服里。

靠他是什么时候解开他胸前的绑带的？

 

资产的肌肤有一种魔力。

它吸住了朗姆洛的手。

长着薄茧的手掌擦过光滑的肌理，擦过凹凸不平的伤痕。

资产发出了一阵难以察觉的抽气声。

然后下一秒朗姆洛就被猛地掀翻在地板上。

资产狠很盯着他，他的战斗服微微敞开着，胸前已经染上一层淡淡的红晕。

他重新回到狙击位上坐下，眼睛对上了瞄准镜。

 

朗姆洛无趣地干笑了一下。

他的眼角瞄到了桌上一瓶伏特加。

眼珠子转了转，他有了一个主意。

他爬了起来，走过去抓起了那瓶酒，拧开盖子，自己先喝了一大口。

真他妈够劲。

他踉踉跄跄走到资产面前，扳过那张铁青的脸，把酒瓶伸到他嘴边。

“喝。”

资产不耐烦地将头转向一边。

“这是命令。”

他手上加了几分劲。

像被按下了什么按钮一样，资产停止了挣扎，任他捏住下颌，将整瓶伏特加灌进他的喉咙。

他的动作幅度大了点，资产干咳了几声，透明的液体溢出了唇角。

朗姆洛看着那两瓣蠕动着的嘴唇，脑袋里响起无数个操。

他低下头，贴上了那双红唇，将溢出的酒液吸了个干净。

 

资产软软地滑到了地板上。

他面色潮红，眼神涣散，湿漉漉的胸膛微微起伏着。

他现在闻起来就像一滩伏特加。

好酒可不能浪费了。

朗姆洛这样想着，跨到了他身上，弯下腰开始解剩下的绑带，钮扣和拉链。

操。

他心里暗暗骂了一句。

资产的制服底下没有内裤。

丧病啊，丧病。

这群龟孙子简直丧尽天良。

 

资产被剥得不剩下什么了。

朗姆洛口干舌燥地舔了舔唇。

也许是酒精，也许是灯光，也许是这满屋子该死的桃红色，他觉得躺在地板上小声喘着气的秘密武器看起来格外……诱人。

也许是他自己的脑袋出了问题。

还有大约两小时，才会有人重新敲响那扇门。

两小时足够他干点什么了。

他将手重新贴上那片肌肤。

他刚才就发现了，资产的体温比一般人偏低，或许是酒精的作用，那里正在逐渐升温。

他的手掌顺着肌肉的纹理一点点向下游弋，最后抓住了他微微翘起的阴茎，轻轻揉搓了起来。

资产将头歪到一边，他紧咬着下唇，齿间漏出了几声微弱的呻吟。

朗姆洛觉得自己快要到极限了。

他直起身，松开皮带，拉下拉链，然后趴到了他身上。

“握住我的。”他在他耳边喘着粗气低语。

资产迟疑了一下。

“这是命令。”

资产的手不情不愿地放了上来。

“另外一只。”

他在自己的老二被废掉前及时修正了指令。

 

资产的动作很生涩，但他的学习能力还不错。

朗姆洛觉得假以时日，他应该能被调教得很好。

“开心点，士兵，”他颤声道，“我们都需要享受一下。”

他索性将自己的阴茎紧紧贴了上去，然后抓住资产的手，在那里一上一下撸动着。

然后他扳过他的脸。

资产小声呻吟着，他的眼神依然空洞，却染上了一层薄薄的水雾。

这令朗姆洛产生了一种正在迷奸对方的错觉。

其实也差得不多，他瞟了一眼滚落在一旁的空酒瓶。

这个想法令他更加兴奋了。

忽然他们眼前漆黑一片。

停电了，朗姆洛小声咒骂了一声。

他没有停下。

 

摸索的手指，急促的喘息。

他们的身体紧密黏合在一起，牙齿撕咬着彼此，如同被世界遗弃在黑暗中的两只野兽。

朗姆洛的舌尖掠过起伏的胸膛和光滑的小腹，感觉到绷紧的肌肉在他的舔舐下逐渐变得放松。

资产尝起来有伏特加的味道。

“Winter，”粗哑的嗓音小声呼唤着那个名字，“Winter……”

一遍又一遍。

他以为会听见自己的名字，至少一次。

他等了很久，它并没有出现。

他也可以像之前那样下命令，让冬兵喊他的名字。

他张了张嘴，还是没有说。

他终究没能点燃他身体里的火。

但他管不了那么多，他的忍耐已经到了极限。

 

灯亮了。

突如其来的光明令他眼前闪过了一阵金星，再度聚焦时，他迎上了一对怒气冲冲的绿眸。

“哟，”他像领悟到了什么似的挑起一边眉毛，“是你。”

“这他妈怎么回事？”

“你不怕他发现你溜出来了？”

“他晕倒在安全屋的入口了，我把他锁起来了，暂时地。”

“所以你他妈的究竟对我做了什么？”他低下头，厌恶地看着胸膛上黏糊糊的体液。

怪胎就是麻烦。

“找点乐子，别紧张。”

“你他妈吃错药了？”他的脸上露出了难以置信的神色，“他没有和男人搞过。”

“当真？”朗姆洛惊讶地吹了一声口哨，“真是浪费了那张脸。”

对方不自在地哼了哼。

他向下看去，原来他还没有完全释放，阴茎仍然硬硬地立着。

“要不要我帮忙？”他又贴了上去，“我技术还不错。”

他没说他的技术都是从女人身上习得的。

反正都是洞，应该没差。

绿色的眼睛盯着他，眉毛越拧越紧，朗姆洛决定直接上了。

他舔了舔手指，探到他两股之间，先插了一根进去。

他倒抽了一口气。

“你干嘛？！”

“干你！”

他大言不惭地回答。

身下人开始不停地扭动，他不得不用另一只手将他按好。

“别动，”他啃咬着他的脖子，“一会就舒服了。”

接着是第二根。

怪胎尖叫了起来。

“出去！”他大声咒骂着，“妈的疼死了！”

朗姆洛无动于衷地转动着手指，据说找对某个点就能让对方爽起来。

然后他就可以……

他的下巴被一个硬物抵住。

冰凉的触感还有这股火药味……见鬼的他把枪藏哪了？

“出去，”他恢复了冷漠的口吻，“我不会说第三遍。”

他听见保险栓弹起的声音，下半身的血液又开始往大脑回流。

“如你所愿。”

他不情不愿地将手指抽了出来，这才发现他那里已经软了。

 

待第二班队员抵达时，资产已经被整整齐齐地穿好，朗姆洛甚至还给他梳了梳头。

他又回到了狙击枪所在的位置，保持着瞄准的姿势一动不动。

要说有什么不同的，就是空气中依旧浓重的酒气。

朗姆洛有些希望酒气能再浓一些，最好能盖掉其他气味。

然而换班的罗林斯像是瞧出了什么，兴奋地直搓手。

“老大，”趁四周没人时，他神秘兮兮地冲他眨眼，“冬兵的滋味如何？”

他狠狠地踹了他的屁股。

 

后来资产在第四个班次结束了任务。

据当班的队员描述，资产几乎是带着强烈的怒意将目标打成了筛子。

朗姆洛干笑了一声。

收工回到总部后，这段经历很快随着又一次的洗脑从资产的记忆里消失了。

而朗姆洛再也没有见过巴恩斯。

他不知道的是，程序与组织成员间的交流是被严格禁止的。

所以他与巴恩斯的这次接触也被系统彻底擦除了。

 

打那以后，朗姆洛又操了无数的女人，有时候是男人。

然后他发现自己不想着那个怪胎就硬不起来。

这个杀千刀的，他心里咒骂了一声，低下头狠狠啃上那片苍白的肌肤。

和他操过的其他人一样，那片肌肤的主人有一双美丽的绿眼睛。

 

**~ Shot 3 END ~**

 

稍微解释一下，冬兵人格作为武器必须服从管理员的一切命令，而另外一个人格因为不是武器所以没有服从命令的必要，这个人格的出现原本就是意外，只能说叉叔不小心玩过界。

关于双重人格的具体设定，请看《稀有金属》原文。

 

**~ Shot 2.5 ~**

 

朗姆洛教你如何校准资产，之二。

 

***

男人的嚎叫声在密室里盘旋。

那声音如同一把尖刀插入了他的大脑，在里面狠命搅动着。

仿佛坐在那把椅子上的人是他自己。

仿佛嚎叫的人也是他自己。

 

“Longing，Rusted，Seventeen……”

忘了吧。

他的手心开始流汗。

 

“Daybreak，Furnace，Nine……”

忘了吧。

他的眼睛开始模糊。

 

“Benign，Homecoming……”

把一切都忘了吧。

不记得我也没关系，

“One……”

反正也不是第一次了。

 

把该死的美国队长，连同这个操蛋的世界一起——

“……Freight car.”

——全部忘了吧。

 

“Ready to comply.”

熟悉的俄语再度响起。

 

**~ Shot 2.5 END ~**

 

时间顺序上2.5在3之后，所以才这样排版。

实在懒得去找俄语，就这样吧。

 

 

**~ Shot 4 ~**

 

朗姆洛教你在后冬兵时代如何有效打击美国队长。

 

***

“老大，至少也带上我吧，这几个菜鸟怎么够用，对方可是那个冬兵哎！”

“你懂个屁！”他不耐烦地套上头盔。

“有你们几个在，他肯定一眼看穿我们是冲着他来的，到时候别说搭上话，能保命就不错了。”

“说真的，组织都没了，为什么还要回收冬兵？”

“你什么时候学会那么多废话的？有那时间还不快去清点一下库存。”

“老大……”

 

Winter拒绝了他提供的offer。

他早就该知道的。

但他就是不死心，好像他还相信什么该死的奇迹一样。

其实这世界上没有什么奇迹。

至少没有给他准备的。

虽然他还是见鬼地活了下来，即使他们往他脸上扔了一幢楼，即使他触动了手里的引爆按钮。

他才不需要这些奇迹。

他需要的，永远都不会降临。

 

史蒂夫罗杰斯，他也配。

他愤愤地想。

明明他的眼睛里自始至终看到的都是另外一个人。

“罗林斯，”他哑着嗓子说，“这支队伍就交给你了。”

对方惊讶地抬起头。

“老大你呢？”

“我有点私人恩怨要处理。”

他扯了扯半边嘴角，露出比哭还难看的笑容。

 

***

他被抓住了，还遭了点罪。

没事，反正这就是他的目的。

他知道罗杰斯一定会忍不住亲自审问他。

他太了解这家伙了。

“说吧，朗姆洛。”

瞧，说曹操曹操到。

“他已经完蛋了，罗杰斯。”

看着眼前一点点垮下去的男人，他觉得这真是一生中最他妈痛快的时刻。

“除非你能钻进他脑子里把他拖出来。”

既然他那么重要，你就陪他一起去见鬼吧。

你会很乐意这么做吧，史蒂夫罗杰斯，美国队长大人。

 

***

他们居然都没死。

好吧。

虽然不知道他们用了什么法子，至少Winter还活着。

而且关于Winter，他还知道足够多的秘密。

保命不是他所关心的，他只想着怎样更好地利用它们来折磨美国队长。

是的，他余生的乐趣就指望这个了。

 

“我要知道关于人格实验的一切。”

他当然知道那个人格是基于什么造出来的。

当然是恨意。

而Winter恨的是哪些人，他再清楚不过了。

那个名单上他估计能排到前三位。

真是妙极了。

说明他在Winter心中的地位比那群杂鱼要高很多呢。

至于这个事实，他很乐意跟美国队长分享。

当然是经他修改过的版本。

 

“你知道吗，你的巴基，他恨你。”

 

今天真是美好的一天。

 

**~ Shot 4 END ~**

 

 

**~ Shot 5 ~**

 

朗姆洛教你如何将私人恩怨死磕到底。

（此节恢复正剧风。）

 

***

“我有机密情报，但我只告诉冬日战士，所以带他来见我。”

朗姆洛托黑寡妇带的口信是这样说的。

史蒂夫的警惕性立即滋滋地攀升到了最高峰。

“你不需要这样做。”他沉着脸，对坐在门口系鞋带的的冬兵说。

“但是我想，”他系完了一只，接着换到了另一只，“我们必须搞清楚那些行动的具体内容，不是吗？”

冬兵已经想起了过去替海德拉执行的那些“任务”，但他的角色不过是一把枪，究竟有哪些人参与，背后的阴谋又是什么，只有朗姆洛级别的海德拉前干部才有可能了解。

史蒂夫的眉头紧得快能滴出水来。

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”

在跟朗姆洛屈指可数的几次交锋中他几乎每次都被揍得很惨，身体和精神都是。

看上去流里流气的前特攻队长其实是个通晓心理战的高手，而他们需要攻破他——这简直棒极了。

更棒的是他已经知道了美国队长的软肋。

此时那枚软肋已经系好了鞋带，手放在了门把上。

“史蒂夫，”他回头看了看他，”你今天要是不打算出门的话我就直接打车过去了。”

史蒂夫咬了咬牙，终于他站了起来，一把抓过桌上的车钥匙。

“我去发动哈雷。”

他朝车库的方向走去。

 

***

“嗨，Winter。”

出现在审讯室里的朗姆洛有些萎靡，但一看见走进房间的冬兵，他的脸上立刻闪现了一种光彩，就像饿了三天的人面前突然出现了一桌豪华大餐一样。

冬兵没有理会他，他拉过一把椅子坐下，一只手臂搁在桌上，眼睛盯着泛着银光的手腕。

“你不记得我了？”

冬兵抬起头。

“你是布洛克朗姆洛，代号交叉骨，我的前——”他迟疑了一下，“前任管理员。”

他扯起半边嘴角，“完全正确。”

“你看上去气色不错，Winter，”他的目光在他刮得干干净净的脸颊上打着转，“看来他们待你还行。”

“至少比从前好多了。”

朗姆洛露出一个不知是哭还是笑的表情。他戴着手铐的手慢慢向前探去，终于碰到了冬兵金属的手指。

站在玻璃墙后看着这一切的史蒂夫决定他受够了。

“朗姆洛，”他推开门，朝冬兵的位置走去，“我把他带来了，所以你最好别再浪费我们宝贵的时间。”

“你们？”

朗姆洛瞟了一眼那只放在冬兵肩上的手。

“原来如此，恭喜二位了。”

“搂着你的小宝贝儿感觉如何，美国队长？”他咧开嘴，兴奋地舔了舔白森森的牙齿，“他很棒吧？”

“看在昔日的交情上，我就额外提供个tip，或许能对你的性生活有所帮助。”

他的脸上一点点浮现阴冷的笑意。

“Winter有些时候不是很温顺，不过你只要跟他说‘这是命令’他马上就会变得乖乖地……”

啪嚓——

桌子从中间断成了两半。

冬兵低下头看了一眼残骸。不是他干的，他一直规规矩矩地坐着。

史蒂夫弯曲的手指颤抖着，他的指缝间嵌进了一些木屑，指甲里面也有，几根木刺深深地扎进了肉里。

他什么也感觉不到。

他从来没有像现在这样想要手刃一个人，不，只是杀戮的话那太简单了，应该把他倒吊起来，在他身上钻上无数个孔，让他的惨叫声传遍整幢大楼，让他的血液一点点滴干。

娜塔莎及时地领着一群荷枪实弹的特工闯了进来，她用力将史蒂夫推到墙角。

“别冲动。”她低声说，手背弓起，抵住了他的胸口。

史蒂夫的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，双手握成拳头又松开。

朗姆洛耸耸肩。

“坏警察出动了，那就让我们切入正题吧。”

“我说过，我只告诉Winter Solider，”他冲着冬兵点点头，“我知道角落里那家伙的耳力有多好，所以麻烦你再靠过来一些。”

冬兵皱了皱眉。他还是照做了，为了情报。

天气有些热，冬兵的头发束在了脑后，朗姆洛因此得以将嘴唇无限贴近他光裸的耳朵。

他的视线越过冬兵的肩膀投向背贴着玻璃墙的史蒂夫，嘴角拉起一个诡异的笑。

他的嘴唇不停地动着，史蒂夫竖起耳朵，然而他的四倍听力什么也没有接收到，他的注意力全放在他不该过于关注的地方，比如朗姆洛的吐息下冬兵微微发红的耳廓。

接下来的一幕让史蒂夫彻底后悔当初接受了朗姆洛的条件。

那张丑陋的嘴唇向下移动了几公分，轻啄了一下苍白的颈项。

冬兵像被电到似的迅速后退，右手紧紧按着那个被碰倒的地方。

哗——

玻璃墙上出现了一张蛛网状的裂缝，美国队长滴着血的拳头就是那张网的中心。

 

***

朗姆洛最终活着走出了审讯室。

他还吹着口哨。

 

***

“他跟我说了阿姆斯特丹的一次刺杀行动，”冬兵担心地摸着史蒂夫包着纱布的右手，“应该还没有写进我的档案里。”

“史蒂夫，”他抬起头，脸上挂着疲惫的笑容，“我想回家。”

包着纱布的手缠上了他的手指。

“我们回家。”

 

***

罗杰斯的那些表情真是令人百看不厌。

他心里冷笑着，双手交叉放在脑后，躺在硬梆梆的床上。

Winter……Winter……Winter…………

皱巴巴的嘴唇蠕动着，默念着那个名字，他为他取的名字。

他知道的还有很多，很多，多到足以将Winter的探视一直持续到世界末日。

他很期待那一天的到来。

牢房里响起断断续续的口哨声。

 

落日的余晖射进铁栏之间的缝隙，在灰白的墙面上留下惨淡的影子。

那里刻着一个大写的W。

 

**~ Shot 5 END ~**

**全文终**

 

***

番外主题音乐: I Hate Everything About You

By:  Three Days Grace

 

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

 

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

 

Only when I stop to think about it

 

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

 

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

 

Only when I stop to think about it

 

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

 

Only when I stop to think about you,

I know

Only when you stop to think about me,

do you know?

 

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

 

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

 

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 叉冬就像一场绝望中的美梦，既残酷又绮丽。  
> 叉+黑吧唧好像也不错，一个流氓攻一个病娇受。  
> 不过程序已经over了。
> 
> 真TM虐。
> 
>  


End file.
